nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuz Royal Army
The Yuuz Royal Army is the military force of the Yuuz Kingdom. It consists of five field armies led by five General Officers. Ranks Field Marhsal Sharov Bazarov - supreme commander of the Royal Army. He commands the First Army Corps General Officers Yaldar Gale - commander of the Third Army Corps David - commander of the Fourth Army Corps Kerry Madros - commander of the Fifth Army Corps Lieutenant Generals Barbaros - associated First Army Corps Octavio - associated First Army Corps Larus - associated First Army Corps Borbon - associated First Army Corps Major Generals Jira - associated Third Army Corps Steel Division Kyros - associated Third Army Corps Heavy Cavalry Division Dhanush - associated Third Army Corps Heavy Infantry Division Alexei - associated Fourth Army Corps Colonels Schera Zade - commander of Death's Cavalry Majors Konrad - Military-cum-Staff Officer of Fourth Army Corps Captains Darus Madros - associated Fifth Army Corps Armies ;First Army Corps :The First Army is in charge of defense of the Royal Capital Blanca. Prime Minister Farzaam rarely allows the First Army's position to be weakened for offensive purposes, despite its commander's reasoning.Chapter 8: Bread Given as a Present is Probably Delicious ;Second Army Corps :The Second Army is charged with pressuring the D'holbachs International Union to the south of the Kingdom. ;Third Army Corps :The Third Army Corps is a general mobilization army tasked with offense against internal and external threats. They are dispatched to Antigua Castle not long after Schera Zade volunteers to join the Royal Army.Episode 2: Cheese is good, too. ;Fourth Army Corps :The Fourth Army Corps is charged with holding the defensive line in the north-west area of the Kingdom from the Kirrane Empire. ;Fifth Army Corps :The Fifth Army is a supplementary army that, along with the Fourth Army Corps, is charged with defense against invasion from the Empire in the north-west. Notable Units ;Death's Cavalry :Commanded by Schera Zade, this mobile unit boasts extreme feats of heroism for the Yuuz Kingdom during the Yuuz Liberation War. ;Yaldar's United Legion :Commanded by Yaldar Gale, this unit is formed from the remains of the Third and Fourth Army Corps after the Siege of Belta Castle. ;Konrad's Unit :Commanded by Konrad, this is a five thousand man unit made up of experienced soldiers. War Participation * *Yuuz Liberation War Trivia * The overall quality of the Kingdom is low, there are far too many conscripts with little training and low morale. However, most of the elite units stayed loyal to the Kingdom. So it has the lowest and highest quality troops mixed together with a mish mash of decent troops. * The First Army consist of excellent soldiers, thoroughly trained, and many of its non-commissioned officers were handpicked by Sharov himself. * The Third Army at the beginning of the war had some decent soldiers but the quality of most of its officers were poor, and there were too many conscripts that leaked information. * The Fourth Army suffered from the same condition as the Third Army. * The Third and Fourth Army combined to form Yaldar's United Legion. Many of the weaknesses of both armies were remedied and the United Legion became a reliable force. * The Fifth Army had formidable soldiers and officers, it became the only Kingdom Army that is seen in the novel to come out intact. Category:Yuuz Kingdom Category:Military Forces Category:Yuuz Royal Army